Zakupy
by KasD
Summary: Dean nie przepada za wielkimi, zatłoczonymi marketami. Czasami jednak, gdy lodówka świeci pustkami, trzeba się poświęcić. Może tym razem zakupy z Castielem nie okażą się takie męczące? \\\ Miniaturka ze specjalną dedykacją


**Od Autorki**:

Nie mam w zwyczaju tego robić, ale nie mam innej drogi kontaktu. Zanim dam wam w spokoju przeczytać moje kolejne pisadło, chciałabym zadedykować je kochanej, wspaniałej i cudownej **limbo**. Nie wiem czy zdajesz sobie sprawę, jak bardzo twoje komentarze są motywujące ^^ Od pewnego czasu łapę się na tym, że publikując kolejne opowiadania, zastanawiam się czy ci się spodobają, co będziesz miała do powiedzenia na ich temat. Jesteś (przynajmniej takie odnoszę wrażenie) moją najbardziej wytrwałą czytelniczką i wiem, że zawszę mogę liczyć na choć krótkie słówko od ciebie. A tak mi schlebiasz, że ho ho... Nie wiem czy zasłużenie, ale bardzo miło się takie rzeczy czyta. Bardzo mi miło, że moje pisadła zasłużyły sobie na tak wiernego czytacza i komentatora, jak ty ^^ Jeśli masz jakieś specjalne życzenia, pomysły co do shotów czy to AU, czy czegokolwiek innego - jestem otwarta na propozycje i bardzo chętnie postaram się coś dla ciebie napisać :P Więc jeszcze raz **bardzo, bardzo dziękuję :* **Mam nadzieję, że dzisiejsza miniaturka przypadnie ci do gustu ;)

A teraz nie przedłużając dłużej, zapraszam do czytania :)

* * *

- Cas, co się stało z naszym jedzeniem? – zawołał Dean zrozpaczonym głosem, zaglądając do lodówki.

Jedynym co tam znalazł, była opróżniona do połowy butelka ketchupu.

- Skończyło się? – odpowiedział pytaniem brunet, wchodząc do kuchni. – Od dwóch dni powtarzam, że trzeba zrobić zakupy.

- Ale… Naprawdę nic już nie ma?

- Nie ma. Bierz kluczyki i jedziemy do marketu. – zarządził anioł tonem nieznoszącym sprzeciwu.

Dean uległ niemal od razu. Oczywiście przez to, że był głodny, a nie dlatego, że Castiel, gdy tylko zechciał, potrafił być naprawdę groźny.

- Robię, to dla jedzenia, nie dla ciebie. – mruknął pod nosem blondyn, przepuszczając partnera w drzwiach.

Niebieskooki tylko uśmiechnął się pod nosem, doskonale wiedząc co dzieje się w głowie Deana. Obdarował go przelotnym pocałunkiem w policzek i wsiadł do auta.

Droga zajęła im nieco ponad pół godziny. Kolejne minuty stracili, próbując znaleźć choć jedno wolne miejsce na parkingu. Ten czas zielonooki umilał sobie złorzeczeniem na bezmózgich kierowców. Gdy w końcu weszli do sklepu, Łowca przerzucił się na obrzucanie obelgami klientów, którzy nie mieli lepszych zajęć w piątkowe popołudnie.

- Kochanie, wdech i wydech, to tylko zakupy. Dasz sobie radę. – powiedział brunet, świetnie maskując prześmiewczą nutę, która pobrzmiewała w jego głosie i położył dłoń w dole pleców Deana.

- Idiota. – obruszył się Winchester, uwalniając się od dotyku. Przyjemnego, jednak urażającego jego dumę. W odpowiedzi usłyszał tylko parsknięcie śmiechem.

Wzięli wózek i przeszli przez bramki do wnętrza sklepu. Mijali alejkę za alejką, a Castiel co rusz dorzucał do koszyka nowe produkty.

- Dean, zdajesz sobie sprawę, że to już jest uzależnienie? – uniósł brew anioł, przyglądając się jak blondyn bierze już trzecią porcję ciasta. Zapytany posłał mu piorunujące spojrzenie i, jakby robiąc na złość, dołożył jeszcze jeden smakołyk.

- To nie uzależnienie, po prostu nie jestem pewien kiedy znów przyjedziemy na zakupy. – wytłumaczył się. – Ja jakoś nie narzekam, kiedy ty kupujesz czekoladę kilogramami.

Niebieskooki wytknął Deanowi język, niczym obrażony kilkulatek.

Idąc dalej, natknęli się na regał z prasą. Starym zwyczajem Dean chwycił kilka lokalnych dzienników, by przejrzeć później aktualne wiadomości. Przewrócił oczami, zauważając, że brunet w tym czasie z uwagą ogląda okładki kolorowych czasopism.

- Jest w tobie więcej baby niż przypuszczałem. – zaśmiał się, stając obok anioła.

- Skoro tak ci to przeszkadza, to przestanę też gotować. – odparł beztrosko Cas.

Jakiś czas temu odkrył on w sobie pasję do gotowania. Wychodziło mu to nadzwyczaj dobrze, jak na kogoś, kto nigdy przedtem nie musiał nawet jeść. Dlatego blondyn nie protestował, a wręcz przeciwnie, ogromnie cieszył się z nowego hobby partnera. Perspektywa utracenia codziennych porcji smacznego jedzenia była więcej niż straszna.

- Wiesz, że tylko żartowałem. – musnął ustami pokryty niewielkim zarostem policzek bruneta. – Wypatrzyłeś chociaż coś ciekawego?

- Tak – odparł Castiel z szerokim uśmiechem na twarzy i sięgnął po jedno z czasopism – Tego pana.

Było to specjalne wydanie jakiegoś magazynu filmowego. Wielkie litery informowały o rozpoczynającym się w San Diego Comic Con. Z okładki uśmiechał się młody mężczyzna. Miał porcelanowo bladą twarz, która kontrastowała z burzą okalających ją ciemnobrązowych loków. Bladobłękitne oczy śmiało patrzyły przed siebie. Ostro zarysowane kości policzkowe były jeszcze bardziej uwydatnione, dzięki lekkiemu uśmiechowi, który gościł na jego ustach. Ten uśmiech, do spółki z postawionym kołnierzem czarnego płaszcza, rozsiewały wokół niego aurę pewnej tajemniczości i może to był główny powód, dla którego Castiel zwrócił na niego uwagę.

- Naprawdę on ci się podoba? – zapytał Dean, unosząc brew w geście zdziwienia – Taki piękniś?

- Przestań. Musisz tak nazywać kogoś, kto o siebie dba? – odpowiedział brunet, obdarzając Winchestera kuksańcem w bok – Jest przystojny, nie powiesz, że nie. Ma taki specyficzny typ urody…

- Cas, proszę cię. Widać, że to taki typowy, delikatny elegancik, na pewno z jakiejś dobrej, bogatej rodziny – przerwał na chwilę, po czym parsknął śmiechem – No spójrz. Nazywa się Benedict Camberbatch*

- „Cumber" a nie „camber" – poprawił go niebieskooki, uśmiechając się pod nosem na to, prawdopodobnie celowe, przejęzyczenie. – Dobra, nie podoba ci się, to nie mamy o czym rozmawiać. Idziemy dalej.

Odłożył gazetę z powrotem na półkę i ruszył przed siebie, nie zwracając uwagi na blondyna.

Jeszcze przez chwilę krążyli między sklepowymi półkami, powoli kierując się w stronę kas. Znaleźli się w labiryncie niskich koszyków z towarami przecenionymi, ubraniami i innymi rzeczami, które trudno było zakwalifikować do jakiejś kategorii. Prześlizgując się po nich wzrokiem, Dean zauważył coś, co od razu wywołało szeroki uśmiech na jego twarzy.

- Cas? – zawołał partnera, który został w tyle.

- Co się stało? – zapytał brunet, zbliżając się.

- Już wiem co koniecznie musimy kupić. – powiedział Winchester, znacząco poruszając brwiami i kiwnął głową w stronę swojego znaleziska.

Cas przez chwilę rozglądał się, zastanawiając się o co może chodzić mężczyźnie. Gdy to zauważył, poczuł jak jego policzki pokrywają się rumieńcem.

Gdzieś pomiędzy damskimi koszulkami a pojemnikami na żywność stało kilka pomarańczowych, zupełnie niepozornych na pierwszy rzut oka, buteleczek. Jednak, gdy przyjrzeć się bliżej, można było dostrzec napis, który głosił:

„EGZOTYCZNA MARAKUJA  
LUBRYKANT"

Castiel zaśmiał się nerwowo i odchrząknął lekko zanim był w stanie coś powiedzieć.

- Nie wygłupiaj się i chodź już.

- No weź, Cas… - Winchester zamruczał tuż przy jego uchu, dyskretnie kładąc mu dłoń na biodrze – Jesteś pewien, że nam się to nie przyda?

- Dean, przestań. – Castiel starał się zabrzmieć stanowczo, jednak nie do końca mu się to udało. Wyswobodził się spod dotyku blondyna, czując jak wciąż palą go policzki – Idziemy do kasy.

Gdy tylko niebieskooki się odwrócił, łowca chwycił jedną z buteleczek i wrzucił ją do koszyka, ukrywając gdzieś pod gazetami, by nie rzucała się za bardzo w oczy. Był pewien, że Cas jeszcze mu za to podziękuje. Z wyrazem satysfakcji wymalowanym na twarzy, dołączył do partnera, który stał już w kolejce.

Kilkanaście minut później Winchester pakował torby z zakupami do bagażnika. Doszedł do wniosku, że te zakupy jednak nie były tak uciążliwe, jak się spodziewał. Tylko kasjerka jakoś dziwnie na nich spojrzała, gdy razem z Castielem odchodzili od kasy. Zupełnie nie miał pojęcia o co mogło jej chodzić.


End file.
